My Mum's Breakfast
My Mum's Breakfast is the three hundred and tenth episode of the series. It first aired on August 11, 2000. Plot UK version Laa-Laa is asleep when a voice trumpet rises and plays very loud music. Laa-Laa doesn't like and tells it to shhh. Soon, the voice trumpet plays a soft song and Laa-Laa is asleep again. But the Magic Windmill starts to spin and it wakes up Laa-Laa, so she runs outside to fetch the other Teletubbies and they watch a girl make breakfast for her mom. Laa-Laa and Po are asleep until Po says good morning to Laa-Laa and Laa-Laa says good morning to Po and they do it again and again. Outside, Dipsy walks past while inside, Laa-Laa and Po say good morning to Dipsy and come out to say it to him. Dipsy then says good morning to Laa-Laa and Po. The cycle repeats until Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po have a big hug. Then, Tinky Winky is walking when Dipsy, Laa, and Po say good morning to Tinky Winky and Tinky Winky says good morning to Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po. They do until they fall down with laughter before Tubby Bye-Bye. US version Laa-Laa is asleep when a voice trumpet rises and plays very loud music. Laa-Laa doesn't like and tells it to shhh. Soon, the voice trumpet plays a soft song and Laa-Laa is asleep again. But the Magic Windmill starts to spin and it wakes up Laa-Laa, so she runs outside to fetch the other Teletubbies and they watch a girl make breakfast for her mom. Then, the Magic Windmill spins again, after this, the camera cuts to the scene where the Teletubbies sits on the hill, so the magic house appears in Teletubbyland, and they watch the singing puppet performing in the Top Right Window. After the performance, the sun giggles, and Back in Teletubbyland, Laa-Laa and Po are asleep until Po says good morning to Laa-Laa and Laa-Laa says good morning to Po and they do it again and again. Outside, Dipsy walks past while inside, Laa-Laa and Po say good morning to Dipsy and come out to say it to him. Dipsy then says good morning to Laa-Laa and Po. The cycle repeats until Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po have a big hug. Then, Tinky Winky is walking when Dipsy, Laa, and Po say good morning to Tinky Winky and Tinky Winky says good morning to Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po. They do until they fall down with laughter. Afterwards, the Teletubbies does The Twisty Dance (same version from My Dad's a Tram Driver) before Tubby Bye Bye. Notes *Laa Laa was the boo shouter in UK Version. Dipsy was the boo shouter in US Version. *Tinky Winky was the missing Teletubby in UK Version. Po was the missing teletubby in US Version. *The US Version has The Magic House (Top Right Window) and The Twisty Dance. *The UK Version has no Magical Event and dance. Watch Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:2000 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes